


Pink Camellia

by yuuuuuuka__0621



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuuuuuka__0621/pseuds/yuuuuuuka__0621
Summary: 逢坂壮五觉得自己是个混蛋。
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 11





	Pink Camellia

**Author's Note:**

> * 5→4  
> * 青少年的故事  
> * 没有阅读过全部的RC

>>1

“小壮，这个字我不会念。”

MEZZO’’单独出演的综艺节目的乐屋里，环暖烘烘的身体从背后靠了过来。他把下巴搁在壮五的右肩，握着台本的双手环到拍档的身前，带着甜甜的布丁味的呼吸吹起壮五耳侧的碎发：“这个，还有这个，帮我标起来。”

“环君有在认真地检查台本，好厉害，我也很开心呢。”

“当然，因为是工作嘛。”

即使距离近到无法确认对方的表情，壮五也能从声音里判断出环略带不服地鼓起脸颊。他尽力保持着平稳的呼吸，伸手去抓放在化妆台上的原子笔：“这个字，上次也有帮环君标出来呀，要好好记住呢…啊。”

在指尖旋转了两圈，原子笔落在地上，咕噜咕噜地滚开了。

“小壮可真啰嗦，再不问你了。”

话虽这样说，环还是起身去帮壮五捡起原子笔，顺势反坐去隔壁的滚轮椅：“给你。”

“谢谢你。”壮五咬住下唇，开始专心往拍档的台本上标注假名，甜甜的香味被暖风空调吹得淡了。

为了宣传MEZZO’’的最新单曲而参与的黄金档综艺节目，被万理监修过的台本自然是万无一失的。录影棚好热，聚光灯灼灼地照射在皮肤上，最初还会发痛，后来也就慢慢习惯了。壮五拉了拉服装师为他准备的蓝风铃色的针织衫，注意让袖口长长地搭在手背上，向主持人露出标准的营业笑容。

经过抽选的观众里有MEZZO’’的粉丝，也有IDOLiSH7的粉丝，当然也有对他们没什么兴趣的普通人。壮五在刚刚与环结成双人组合的时候是疑惑的，为什么大家看见MEZZO’’的互动就会面带潮红地发出尖叫呢。现在，他已经能够在单曲封面写真时不问原因的与环君脸贴脸的进行拍摄，也能在这样的综艺录制现场佯装无意地靠在环君的肩上，再对观众们兴奋的叫声——即使对他们没兴趣，女孩子对这样的场景的反应却也都是一致的呢——露出恰到好处的无奈笑意。因为MEZZO’’是双人组合，粉丝喜欢他们看起来关系很好的样子。

万理先生是一个温柔的人。他从没有正面对壮五和环要求过这些。壮五只是在工作中无师自通地懂得了，而他也从来没有询问过环是不是也明白这些刻意而矫情的动作的意义。他靠在环的肩头，像只是在调整站位，而环自然地把手搁在他的腰上。

看完一个VTR，主持人把话题转回他们身上：“MEZZO’’时隔10个月终于发了新曲，想必粉丝的各位已经期待很久了，逢坂先生可以向我们介绍一下新曲的概念吗？”

“这次的曲目回归了MEZZO’’的一贯风格，”壮五开始背诵万理为他们精心准备的台词，“描述了对近在身边的人怀抱着漫长的爱恋，却为了对方的幸福选择永远不说出口，只是默默守护的幸福而孤独的心情。”

“是MEZZO’’的两位善于诠释的抒情曲呢。在演唱的时候，两位是怎样为曲目注入自己的情绪的呢？”

“想象着自己就是主人公，以主人公的心情进行录音了呢。”这也是台词。

“读了小壮写的歌词，觉得很难过，就那样唱了。”…喂喂，环君，为你标注了假名的台词，连一个字都没有用到呀。

主持人：“四叶先生也有这样喜欢了很久，却没能机会向他传达自己喜欢的心情的人或是事物吗？”

跳过自己，直接去问了大概率会给出更能拿到收视率的答案的环。壮五觉得耳朵发烫，手指全数收进袖子里。身边的拍档的回答来自斜上方，拖着他特有的缓慢节拍：“我自己的话，才不会不说出来。如果喜欢的话，每天都会想要说出我喜欢吧。”

哇——充分击中了少女之心的回答，观众们骚动起来。主持人顺势追问起来：“那四环先生现在也有想要表达的喜欢吗？”

“当然！”环向前探出身体，“国王布丁！”

这个回答已经成为四叶环的保留节目了，而不明白这个笑点的观众也因为破天荒的回答开始发笑。壮五也跟着笑起来，无奈地帮拍档打圆场：“嘛，环君就是这样专一呢。粉丝的大家也不要太宠环君了，送来的国王布丁玩偶都快要把环君的床铺占满了呢。”

“还，还有——”在塞满录影棚的笑声和尖叫声中，环提高嗓门补充着，“还有小壮。我也喜欢小壮。——还有，IDOLiSH7的大家，陆陆，三仔，大和哥，一织织，凪亲。”

“IDOLiSH7的各位果然关系很好呀，逢坂先生也是这样吗？”

胸腔像是被拉满的弓，环总是身边扭来扭去没个消停。壮五仿佛能够看到自己的心脏被开了一个洞，乌暗的血正缓慢地，温热地淌出来，眨眼之间就把视野染得漆黑。这片漫无边际的黑暗里，壮五突然对上了站在灯光背后的，长发经纪人的眼睛。

于是他露出训练有素的偶像微笑：“我也很喜欢大家，真的很感谢能够跟大家组成IDOLiSH7的每一天。”

结束录影回到乐屋时，小鸟游纺久违地来接Mezzo’’下班了，说是万理先生在这之后有一个约会，由她送Mezzo’’两人回家。经纪事务被万理接管后，两人近来都很少见到纺，环立刻前前后后地缠着纺讨起表扬来。壮五在节目后不必立刻与拍档两两相对，也觉得轻松，于是在背后和万理一起收拾起两人的行李。

回宿舍的路上，纺开车，万理坐在副驾驶座上，Mezzo’’两人只好在后座并肩而坐。环塞上耳机不知在听什么音乐，壮五在手机上检查日程，前方的两名经纪人轻声交换着情报。

“明天要带陆先生去诊所做定例体检。”

“下冈先生的音乐直播节目，叫三月君去做一期代打呢。”

“壮五先生和环先生的杂志封面样片已经寄到了，要请万理先生做最后确认。”

“百君要组织忘年会，到年末就真正忙起来了，所以说要放在下月。”

“天气完全冷下来了呢…我有预约好流感疫苗的诊所。”

细细密密的对话，令壮五也不由得松弛下来。用成员色标注起来的日程笔记，明天是MEZZO’’的杂志摄影和广播录音，后天是IDOLiSH7的演唱会带妆彩排和Next Re:vale的节目录制，周五环君有国文的期中小考，前天晚上要记得拿一织君的笔记陪环君复习重点…

肩上忽而一沉。

水色发尾随着呼吸节奏扫过壮五的面颊，握着手机的左手由于重力落在壮五的大腿上。少年的清瘦的，骨节分明的手指，牛仔裤下凸出的膝盖，头发刺在脸上细微的痒，甜甜的布丁香味混合着定型水的清爽的味道，花香型的柔软剂的味道，淡淡的汗水的气味…

壮五屏住呼吸，本就放在大腿上的右手慢慢地向环的左手移去。

“最近的行程很忙，环先生一定是很累了呢。”或许是从后视镜里看见环倒向壮五，纺微笑着说。

“是，是啊。”

壮五停顿片刻，伸出手去接过环掌心快要掉落的手机。

>>2

“壮，来陪我喝一杯吧。”

从录音室回来，壮五困得头重脚轻，差点一头栽倒在来玄关前迎他的三月身上。起居室漂浮着蛋包饭的甜味和麻婆豆腐辛辣的香气。“大叔，拜托你堕落的时候不要拽上别人！”三月没好气地说着，接过壮五的背包，把他扶到与大和相对的沙发上，后者面前摆满了喝空的啤酒和气泡酒的易拉罐，阿三完全不懂大人的乐趣，哥哥好不容易才拍完电影回家哎，嘟嘟囔囔地又拉开了新的啤酒罐。

“少废话！壮五，要吃晚饭吗？”

“嗯，三月哥，不好意思。环君已经回来了吗？”

三月重新点起天然气。“环那家伙跟一织一起写完功课就嚷着困，回房间去睡了吧。壮五，休息一下就先去洗手，冰箱里有茶。”转身见到茶几上的下酒菜已经被大和吃得七七八八了，“麻烦你了，顺便把冰箱里的冷豆腐也给这个无可救药的大叔带过来。”

进入11月，年末的气氛立刻变得浓厚起来。MEZZO’’的新曲正式发表，IDOLiSH7的演唱会巡回到福冈，他们在纺和万理的安排下集体注射了流感疫苗，高中生组最终确认了进路。壮五进盥洗室洗手，漱口，把被谁随意撂在洗脸池边的国王布丁毛巾折好，放进洗衣篮里。明天是时隔半月的休日，可燃垃圾日，得洗掉成员们换下来的衣物，擦一下起居室和厨房的地板，说起来，他还没读纺前两天交给他的，以MEZZO’’为封面的音乐杂志…

边在心里做上笔记，壮五边走向冰箱。三月与大和的口角似乎已经告一段落的，大和正随手换着电视频道：“壮，MEZZO’’明天都是休息日吧。我听阿环说了。”晚间新闻，综艺，美食节目，一个个调过去。“啊，这不是Re:vale的节目嘛。壮，你在电视上耶。”

“是的，明天是久违的休息…啊，这是为了宣传新曲才去打扰了Re:vale前辈。我很少会看自己的节目，真是奇怪的感觉呢…”壮五端起饭碗，却被塞到眼前的啤酒罐打断。“壮，难得是休息就来陪哥哥喝一杯吧。就一杯而已~”

即使是喜欢独自喝酒的人，也有想要与谁一起边喝酒边说笑的时候吧。再说喝酒是成年人的正当娱乐，大和哥拍摄电影那么辛苦，还邀请了两次，或许今天是想要与谁共同度过晚间时光的心情。虽然不能说些有趣的话，但拒绝也有让大和哥感觉失望的可能性…

壮五接过易拉罐：“那就，一杯。”

并不是不明白喝醉的原理。酒精混合着二氧化碳通过口腔，食道，进入胃袋，被吸收后随着血液在全身流淌。负责压抑感情与冲动的大脑皮质功能被削弱，大脑内侧“边缘系统”所掌管的本能与情绪会显现出来。跟随本能大喊大笑对改变现状没有任何良性作用，可成年人依然贪图那一时的放纵。

或许是疲倦和饥饿降低了他的防御能力，明明才喝掉两罐350毫升的啤酒，壮五就觉得身体轻了起来。不知何时，洗好餐具的三月也拿了啤酒坐到壮五身边，成年人的时间。

45分钟的NEXT Re:vale，前半段是外景拍摄探访不为人知的美食店，后半段则是访谈和打歌。壮五还清楚地记得录制的那一天，与百前辈和千前辈工作的每一刻都是那么开心。他们并排坐在小小的关东煮店的餐台上，Re:vale自然要玩综艺节目定番的喂食环节。被千喂进滚烫的白萝卜的百尖叫着吐出舌头，达令你是抖S吗！？壮五按照台本要求在年糕油豆腐包上涂满黄芥末，也试图喂给大皱眉头的环，被后者推着手拒绝后转而僭越地塞进百前辈的嘴里。

“Re:vale果然是无敌的啊。”三月看得入神，“百前辈和千前辈的关系性是没有人能模仿的。”

“是这样呢。”壮五感同身受。

“这期节目里他们看起来格外要好啊，是发生什么好事了嘛。”

大和俯身又取了一罐发泡酒：“笨蛋，都是计算而已啊。”

“不不，”壮五立刻反驳，“百前辈和千前辈是真的关系很好啊。”

“我也没说他们俩关系不好啊…”斜斜地靠在沙发上，IDOLiSH7的最年长者挠了挠头发，“所有人都说Re:vale关系好，但那个人是经过了精密计算，设计好能够被外人看到的所谓‘关系好’的角度后才流露出感情的啊。在演唱会上是什么样子，在打歌的舞台上是什么样子，在杂志，在电台里是什么样子。粉丝和观众只能看见他想要向他们呈现的那一面。大概百前辈也是一样。那个人可是个演员。”

“并，并没有这回事！”感情比理性先行，壮五立刻反驳道。

然而另一位年长者也没能站在壮五这方。三月沉默了几分钟，电视机里的前辈拍档正在黏黏糊糊地表演夫妇漫才，MEZZO’’的一方专心地吃着章鱼丸，另一方在闹得不可开交的前辈后面陪笑：

“相互被对方的色彩完全渲染的Re:vale，不沾染对方的色彩，却无意识中将自己的音符调试以用于共同谱写乐曲的MEZZO’’啊…用Re:vale前辈的关系性来衬托MEZZO’’的另一种关系性，果然是精于算计，不愧是顶尖偶像…”

“原来三月哥都是以这样的视角在观看综艺节目吗？…真是受教了。”苦涩的啤酒顺着喉咙落下去。

大和与三月的话语无法遏制地刺入壮五的胸口。

或许是因为同为双人组合的关系。但其实，真正精于计算的又何止前辈们。

壮五其实很想教大和换台，放在平时，他也早就这么做了。可他几乎没有机会认真看过电视机里的MEZZO’’，认真从第三者的角度看过电视机里的四叶环。后半段的访谈环节，百举起最新统计的“最想被他拥抱的男性艺人排行榜”，TRIGGER，zool，环也名列其中，比去年的统计结果上升了1名。

“为什么Re:vale从来都没有上榜啦！小百觉得很不服哦。”

“是啊。百就算了，为什么连我都没有在榜单上。”

“不行！让达令上榜的话，小百会吃醋的哦。又帅气又性感的达令只有小百一个人知道就好了~”在吐出足以让狂热粉丝脑溢血的，句尾带了十颗爱心的暧昧话语后，百娴熟地将话题转移到MEZZO’’身上，“环君再度上榜了呢，不愧是IDOLiSH7的色气担当！节目向环君的粉丝们征收了问卷调查，选出了粉丝最向让环对自己说的心动台词10选。环君，请在这里展现出色气担当的实力吧！”

“诶？只要念出来就好了吗？…站在舞台中央，噢，小壮，这个字怎么念…”

检查过所有汉字，环站在百指定的追光下。MEZZO’’的打歌服刻意互换了应援色，环穿着紫阳花色的大领口T恤，露出半边肩膀，打底的黑色背心的肩带危险地贴在锁骨上，衬得那片胸口白得像在发光一般。

与此相对的是环的表情。准备着台词的少年微微张开嘴，眼底浮现出淡淡的困惑。他就像是漂亮的白纸一样。

——

“呜~”大和打了个寒战，摩挲着自己的手臂，“听自家高中生讲性感台词，就连哥哥这样的大人也受不了啊。罪恶感涌上来了。”

三月跟着嘲笑：“既然这样，最年长的大叔就应该好好磨练自己，跟环换一下角色定位啊。”

“哥哥没办法啊，要是被要求说出像环一样的台词，哥哥大概会羞耻得死掉的…对吧，壮？”

面前如同夏日的风一般晃过身影，在醉意正酣的三人反应过来之前，电视机的荧光就灭掉了，遥控器被重重地拍在茶几上。“笨蛋！大和哥和三仔都是笨蛋！为什么在看这个节目啊——”与方才的电视机里如出一辙的少年的脸涨得通红。

“哇！是真的四叶先生！四叶先生，好帅气！”大和放下酒杯，在胸前合起手心，做出女高中生的反应。

“笨蛋，笨蛋，笨蛋！”真正的男子高中生气得找不到别的话语。好像刚刚从浴室出来一样，他穿着国王布丁的T恤和家居短裤，湿漉漉的水色发梢贴在脖子侧面，水珠从脖颈的曲线划进衣领。“小壮也是笨蛋！干嘛不阻止他们啦，看自己拍档受惩罚就这么好笑吗？啊，而且你居然在喝酒！”

”才，才不是呢。只是明天是休息日，就说陪大和哥喝一杯而已。“

”才不是一杯呢！你还会算数吗！“这么说着就欺身上来想要拿掉壮五手中的易拉罐。来势汹汹的身影投射在壮五已经几乎无法聚焦的眼睛里，过于宽大的T恤领口随着环弯下的腰泄露出大片风景，只有环在用的洗发香波是甜甜的布丁香味。脖颈，胸口，腹肌，家居短裤的腰带没有系好，长长地落下来。

”小壮，你不能再喝了。大和哥，三仔，我把小壮带回房间哦。…小壮？“

壮五甩开了环试图搀扶他的手。还好，他今天还没有醉：

”对不起，大和哥，三月哥，我，我累了…先去休息了。晚安…“

还好。他还没有醉。电视机里的环和活生生地站在他面前的环，都有一双坦白而直接的，毫无隐瞒的眼眸。他一定还什么都不知道。

壮五，去浴室的话小心别滑倒啊。把三月关心的话语抛在身后，壮五离开了起居室。

对自己喜欢的东西说出喜欢，从自己认同的人身上得到认同。明明已经是成年人了，壮五却是在最近才学会了这些。最喜欢的叔叔，最喜欢的音乐，最喜欢的舞台，最喜欢的IDOLiSH7，最喜欢的MEZZO’’，终于能够鼓起勇气，充满信心地说出喜欢了…

可壮五不知道灰色的”喜欢“的处理方式。

那是会让自己陷入自我厌恶中的情感。良识受到挑战，罪恶感充斥着心脏，理性告诉他这一切只会伤害到自己，伤害到对方，刺伤所有对他们充满关怀的人。但时不时会从天而降的微小的幸福感，就像是迷失在沙漠中无处可去的旅客只能仰望的星空，在刻骨的孤独和痛苦中，无法停止追逐的脚步。

一开始只觉得是个有点难搞的小男孩，因为一个意外而被迫捆绑。像是监护者的心情，自己需要无时不刻地去注意，去管理，生活和工作和情绪的一切。他从来不知道，也从来没有想象过会受到比自己年下的这个小孩的庇护。一起唱歌，一起谈笑。陪他笑，代替他哭。

永远都站在同一边，让自己能够以心相许的拍档。

因为学会了向喜欢的人要说出喜欢，壮五就毫无防备地对自己说了。在工作里和工作外的时间都用目光追逐着拍档：在觉得有趣的时候发笑，在觉得无趣的时候立刻流露出无聊的神色。在开心的时候挥拳，在难过的时候哭泣。在现场遇到不懂的汉字会喊着小壮靠过来，在宿舍的休息日想对考试临时抱佛脚时也会喊着小壮闯进房间。他的高中生拍档拥有一张童稚的脸，一张有如白纸般的纯净心灵。

…和一副有如大人一般的成熟身体。

他是性感的，是IDOLiSH7的色气担当。穿着露出胸口或是腰腹间大片皮肤的打歌服，跳着充满力量和征服意味的舞步，唱着深情款款的歌，被要求说出些普通高中生…不，普通人绝对说不出的诱惑的台词。即使他本人并不明白其间深意。

而逢坂壮五是个业已成年的普通男人。

花洒落下的冰冷的水拍打在壮五的头顶和肩膀上，他咬紧牙关，摄入酒精后变得松弛的神经难以控制地使他开始回想方才电视机里和眼前的一幕。一脸天真的偶像说着诱人动听的台词，毫无防备的拍档无意识地接近他并展露出自己的皮肤…

他感觉自己的身体起了难以启齿的反应。水是冰凉的，他的心却燥热不安。兴奋，痛苦，羞耻，后悔，对于自己的轻蔑。

因为…因为这是不道德的。

不仅仅因为他是偶像，他的拍档也是偶像，更因为那人还只是个小孩子！即使外表再成熟，他依然比自己年纪小，尚未成年，还在通学，不过是个甚至对女孩子都没有觉醒的普普通通的男子高中生，日常烦恼不过是没有布丁吃或是睡不饱觉…他怎么可以，他怎么可以！

壮五关掉花洒，蹲下身抱住自己的膝盖。

…环君。

从浴室出来时，壮五7分酒意都被吓去了3分。明明是冬天却还是穿着大T恤和短裤，环蹲在浴室外等他，眼角还带着打哈欠后的几点泪光：”小壮，总算出来了。“

”…环君，你怎么还没回房间！？这么冷的天，会感冒的。“

”三仔说小壮喝了酒以后洗澡，如果摔倒就很危险了，叫我在外面注意听着…反正你也出来了，那我去睡啦。“少年大大地伸了一个懒腰，”可以自己走回去吗？小壮又乱喝酒，真是笨蛋…哎，你也早点睡吧，晚安啦。“

”…晚安，环君。“

晚安。

实在没有余裕吹干头发，壮五径直回了自己的房间，锁上门。点亮床边的阅读灯，他实在没有力气再支撑身体，任凭自己直挺挺地摔到床铺上。还在不断向下滴水的发梢眨眼间便沾湿了床单，一片冰凉。

枕边是纺早些时候递交给MEZZO’’的，有两人在封面登场的音乐杂志。两人穿着清新的白衬衫和黑色长裤，壮五是整整齐齐的装扮，环则是领口解开一个纽扣，长裤卷起单边裤腿。他们背靠背坐在同一张桌子上，抬头望着相反的天空。

这个状态已经持续三个多月了，还逐渐有病状加重的趋势。壮五太过渴求什么的，一点皮肤接触也好，一抹充满意图的笑意也好，一丝低沉的叹气也好。封面上的环有多么天真无邪，壮五就有多么想要要他。更有多么想要请求神明：请用最严苛的罪行审判我吧。请毫不留情地把我打进地狱吧。

——NEXT Re:vale的演播室也是一样，读台词时忍不住要看向拍档的环：

——”为什么总在看着我呢，被我迷倒了吗。对了，要跟我一起落跑吗？逃去只有我们两人相爱的世界。“

房间里充斥着压抑的，痛苦的，混合了呜咽的喘息声。浸湿床单，把那片雪白染成灰暗的不仅仅再是从发尖落下的水珠了。壮五从下身抽回手，饮酒后略带迟钝的大脑终于缓缓追上身体的致命快感。他突然很想吐，又很想哭。他的手还有资格再触碰键盘吗…

他把杂志翻过去，遮住MEZZO’’的笑容。

>>3

进入12月，流感病毒仿佛季节颠倒的台风一般席卷了东京。为了把新年假期放送的内容也一并拍摄出来，音乐，综艺，外加演唱会和Black o rWhite的舞台彩排，IDOLiSH7和MEZZO’’都是忙到脚不沾地。

壮五开始刻意避开与拍档的单独相处。IDOLiSH7的7人聚在乐屋里时，只需要有意识地把话题向别的成员引导就行了，MEZZO’’的单独行程时，他也尽量和万理待在一起。年末的忙碌帮了他一把，环一轮到休息就抓紧时间补觉，还得拼命准备期末测试，并没有流露出什么异样的神情。

就在这样的狂热气氛中，IDOLiSH7史上最大的危机发生了。

像是千在很长一段时间里都无法再在追光下演唱《未完成的我们》一般，壮五想，自己恐怕一生都没有办法再让把环落在身上，放在让自己的目光触及不到的地方了。

那是7人前往演播室录制Mr.下冈的年末特别直播节目的时候。通过抽选而来的幸运观众们已经入场，IDOLiSH7在节目录制开始之前要向大家问好致谢。他们在工作人员的指引下排成一列，壮五为了和陆谈论TRIGGER的新歌而走在最前面，向开始对他们发出尖叫和掌声的女孩子们挥手。

“壮五君——”

“陆！”

“一织君好帅！——啊，三月搭住了一织君的肩膀！和泉兄弟最棒了！”

“大和，恭喜你被提名新人演员赏！”

“环君！啊——”

然后，尖叫转为悲鸣。

那一幕仿佛是电影里的慢镜头，又像是诅咒，在壮五的每一个辗转反侧的夜里吼叫，哭泣，盘桓不去。明明没有被什么绊住脚，但环突然地倒下去，沉重地摔在地上，就那么不动了。

还好那天纺和万理都在现场。万理当机立断地带环去了最近的医院，而为了接下来不能开天窗的直播节目，纺阻止了试图跟随万理的其他成员，强硬地要求他们留在录制现场。不仅仅是为了节目，为了Mr.下冈，更是为了安抚在场的粉丝情绪。有女孩子已经开始掉眼泪了，悲伤的情绪迅速蔓延。

“大概只是最近太辛苦了，一下子睡过去了而已！大家不要担心，别哭了，环那家伙要是知道大家在哭一定会很难过。环的事情，了解之后我们会立刻告知大家的，现在就和我们一起努力，让环也有努力准备的节目顺利进行下去吧！…壮五。”拼命露出笑容的三月把成员们往布景里推，离正式开场已经不剩多少时间了。拍着壮五的后背，三月按住别在胸口的收音话筒：“壮五，一会儿坐到大和哥身边的角落去，这场我不会把话题抛给你的，但是把脸上的表情收起来…你看起来好痛。”

环的诊断结果很快就出来了，在这个季节算不上奇怪，是流感导致高烧不退，终究引发了肺炎。他在医院里住了三天，后来因为狂热粉丝和媒体蜂拥而至，被带回宿舍静养。为了让没有时间照顾环的成员们安心，万理也临时搬进了宿舍。

由于毫不顾惜旗下艺人的身体状况，在感染流感的情况下还强迫未成年人超负荷工作，小鸟游事务所和IDOLiSH7遭到了来自各方面的抨击，社长，纺和队长的大和进行公开道歉的场面在各个新闻频道上反复播放，明明同属MEZZO’’，却完全没有意识到拍档身体不适的壮五也在社交网路上受到来自粉丝和普通路人的质疑。

在混乱的漩涡中，三月与大和就像是台风中的眼，又像是巍峨不动的高山一般。即使被满满当当的日程安排追得喘不上气，两人还是和万理分担起了夜间照顾环的工作。为了避免被环传染引起发作，陆被禁止进入环的房间，一织一边处理从纺那边拿来的事务工作，一边时刻不停地跟在陆的身边。凪则在疲惫的年长组的背后支撑起了IDOLiSH7对外交流的桥梁，在节目内外加倍地展现IDOLiSH7的安定与活力。

而只有壮五，静静地，窒息着，沉寂下去。

——最近壮五君都很没精神——

——当然啦，关系最好的拍档得了流感耶，应该很担心吧。——

——我看他们关系也没好到哪里去吧，环君难受到倒下去，他居然之前都没有半点察觉。嘴巴上说什么关系好，其实还不就是在利用环君！——

——对啊，而且出事以来一点反应都没有。陆陆在团番上都哭了，他还板着一张脸。——

——陆陆好可怜！我也好想念环，我们来给环折祈愿的千纸鹤吧！——

——希望环能快点康复！——

——希望MEZZO能快点解散！——

——楼上在胡说什么呢？环明明很喜欢壮五和MEZZO’’的。——

——那环经过这次的事情也应该明白了吧，逢坂壮五不过是在利用他而已，跟Re:vale一样啊，千不也就是在利用百卖什么拍档爱！——

“壮五君，到宿舍啦。我去停车，你先进屋吧。”万理从电台把单独录制MEZZO’’广播节目的壮五接回家来。

“好的，万理先生，辛苦您了。”壮五关掉手机。

回到宿舍时已经是深夜了，起居室的灯却还亮着。我回来了。脱下外套，习惯性地打着招呼的壮五意外地得到了回应。沙发后面，睡眼惺忪的三月坐起来，脸颊靠在沙发背上打了个哈欠：“壮五，欢迎回来。万理先生呢？”

“三月哥…嗯，我回来了。万理先生停好车就过来。”

“这样…”三月爬下沙发，“吃过晚饭了吗？给你热一点宵夜吧。”

“谢谢你的好意，三月哥，不过我已经在电台吃过了。”

“那就喝口热茶吧，外面好冷，估计要下雪了。”三月在橱柜里摸索着壮五的茶杯。见到水槽里撂着印有国王布丁的碗筷，壮五卷起衣袖：“三月哥，我来洗碗吧。”

热腾腾的蒸汽噗地散开：“啊，没事，那是环的餐具啦，我刚刚放在那边消毒。”

“噢，好的…”壮五接过茶杯，热度贴在手心，“三月哥，这段时间真的很抱歉…明明三月哥也有很多事情要忙，我却还是把很多事情都推给了三月哥。如果有什么我可以做到的事情，请一定要告诉我。”

三月也给自己倒了一杯红茶，身影被藏在水雾的那一侧：“那就让我拜托你一件事情吧，壮五。”

“请，请您说！”

“半个小时也行，10分钟也行，甚至就只露个面也行。壮五，去见见环吧。”

——我回来啦，外面好冷啊。万理打开玄关的声音清晰可闻。壮五和三月分坐在餐桌的两端，四目相对。三月的目光永远都是那样率直，使壮五忍不住移开眼神去：

“我也每天都有去看望环君…”

“我不是指你每晚都在那家伙睡着之后偷偷进房间看他的事！”

“三月哥…啊，万理先生，您也要喝茶吗？”

“万理先生，您辛苦了，要吃点夜宵吗？…等等，壮五，不要转移话题，现在我说的是你和环的事情。”

万理接过三月特地为他购置的新茶杯，静静地坐到了远离两人的沙发去，打开电视，调到晚间新闻节目。壮五感觉脸上悄然升起热度，想要直接起身回房间，他的家教却又不允许他把前辈们无礼地抛在身后。

“对不起，三月哥。我只是想看看环君有没有好转…”

“那为什么不直接去问他？”

“最近工作很忙，我，又不想耽误环君的休养，我…我找不出什么有趣的话题，环君大概会觉得无聊；我…”

三月无声地叹了一口气：“你在生那家伙的气？”

“怎么可能！…应该是他在生我的气吧…明明是拍档，明明从早到晚都在一起，却没能注意到他的身体状况…”

“说谎。”

三月很少用这样冷静的声音判断。壮五一瞬间把眼前的三月和一织重叠在了一起：“壮五，关于你自己的真心，你没有义务告诉我，也没有义务告诉万理先生或者环，但我希望你能诚实地告诉自己。从壮五心中萌生出来的感情，不论是喜欢还是讨厌，不论是期待还是嫉妒，都是温柔的，真诚的壮五的心情。你对大家都是那么宽容，那么，对自己宽容一些也不会受到谴责的。”

“三月哥…”

壮五不由自主地去看万理。

“说实话，我也很抱歉，因为壮五太可靠了，所以我也不自觉地就对MEZZO’’的事情放了手。原本身为年长组，应该更多地关心你们的。”

“并没有这一回事！三月哥…”

“你看，壮五是个温柔的孩子呀。”

“……”

“虽然很少对壮五这样做，但是，”三月站起身来，隔着餐桌摸了摸壮五的头，“找时间去看看环吧，每天都在问，小壮怎么还没回家，小壮今天会早点来吗，什么的，生病的小鬼头很难缠的呀。”

洗完澡，换上家居的针织衫，壮五像是防身武器般抓紧手中的国王布丁，站在了环的房间门口。

相邻的房间门都是紧闭的，万理和三月的谈话声从起居室隐隐约约地传来。壮五握住门把手，环向来都是不锁门的，这扇门曾经被他无数次无心地打开过，现在也理应能够被轻易开启。

喀嚓。他尽力小幅度地转动把手，走廊灯顺着门的缝隙投进一条细长的光。房间里只开了一盏水色的小夜灯，地板上散落着毛毯和袜子，面对墙壁侧躺着的少年像是意识到了入侵者，模糊地嘟囔了一声，翻过身来：“嗯…”

壮五的心狠狠地停了一拍，他差点就跟随本能从房间退出去了。手指传来尖锐的疼痛，他这才发觉自己把国王布丁握得太紧，瓶盖边缘刺破了食指的指腹。

还好，环翻了个身又安静下去，他似乎还没醒。壮五又往房间里挪了几步，俯身坐在环的床前。深深的暮色里，国王布丁仿佛在代替谁怒视着他一般，笔直地靠在墙壁上。

壮五直到事件发生10天后的今夜，才真正坐下来仔细端详搭档的脸。

环瘦了一些，下颌骨的轮廓更清晰地收紧了。或许是拿纸巾擦了太多次，鼻头红红的，眼睛周围有点浮肿，头发长长了一些，露出光洁的额头。还是个小孩子呢，看着他的睡相，壮五想，逢坂壮五，你可真是个混蛋。

还是算了吧。

把布丁放在环的书桌上，壮五预备转身离开时。

“…嗯？三仔？大和哥？…”

壮五被冻结住了。

“啊…小壮。”

…

“…环君，今天工作提前结束了。对不起，我吵到你休息了吗？”回转身，壮五戴上了标准的偶像微笑。他重又跪坐在环的床前，把试图起身的拍档按回被子里去，替他掖紧被角：“今天也很冷呢，环君，感觉还好吗？”

“…嗯…其实，已经没事了，只是医生说，为了‘以防万一’，叫我再休息几天。”

“今天去录广播节目，遇见了你的粉丝，大家都很担心，也很想念你呢。环君能康复就是最好的了。”

“嗯…”

“要听万理先生和三月哥的话噢。在家无聊的话，我去书店给你买漫画来好不好？有没有什么有趣的作品，啊，也许我可以问问凪君。”

“…哦。”

“总之，好好睡觉吧，已经很晚了。明天我给你带漫画书来。晚安。”

“…嗯。”

光是牵起嘴角就已经耗费了壮五的浑身力气，勉强和环进行了几番毫无意义的社交会话，他还是决定今夜就先到此为止了。安慰般的拍拍环的被子——环像是在躲避他一般猛地转过身去，这个举动又令壮五的心脏感觉抽痛——他再度重复着晚安，就准备退出房间。

就在这一刻，他听见了一声清晰的抽泣。

“…小，小壮是个笨蛋…都说了你如果不说出口的话，我是不会懂的啊…”

虽然不像是三月那样因为一点点小事就容易掉眼泪，但环也算是IDOLiSH7爱哭排行榜上占据前列的人。因为是很直率的人，在觉得开心的时候就哈哈大笑，在觉得难过的时候自然就哭了。

但壮五从没见过这样默默流泪的拍档。

蜷着身，紧紧抱住手中的布丁靠枕，像是在忍痛似的，浑身颤抖，只从紧咬的牙齿缝隙泄露出几声近乎窒息的哽咽。流感症状使他的呼吸带上嘶哑的气声，过了一会儿，不知是呛到哪里，突然猛烈地咳嗽起来。

壮五一瞬间觉得自己的心脏被谁拿掉了：

“…环君！环君！”

他扑上去抓住环的肩膀，而环拼命地甩掉他。即使在病中，少年的力气也还是远远胜过他的：“放开我…放开我！”边挣扎，眼泪边自然而然地滑过脸颊。环的肩膀很烫，不知道是不是又发热了。

“…如，如果不想跟我做MEZZO’’了，你完全可以直接告诉我。”

“不，我没有！这怎么可能呢？”

“那小壮为什么这段时间一直都很冷淡，在，工作以外的时候完全不跟我讲话，这次也…我没管理好身体情况，我也知道我给你，给万理哥添麻烦了…但你也没必要…”

“这不是环君的错！”

壮五不自觉地放大音量，环皱了皱眉头：“小壮，你好吵…”

“不，我就是要说，这不是环君的错！”壮五的头晕晕的，胸口很烫，耳膜好像被谁塞住了一般，他几乎听不见自己的声音，“这怎么可能是你的错！你没有错，环君是个温柔的好孩子！”

“那你也没必要这么大声吧！”环也对抗式地拉高嗓音。

“环君是个温柔的好孩子，错都在我！都怪我为了自己无关紧要的事情忽视了你，作为你的拍档，我原本就应该比谁都更重视你，更关心你，更注意你的！可是我竟然没能发现你身体不舒服，没能在工作里更好地支持你，结果还给MEZZO’’，给IDOLiSH7，给事务所添了这么多麻烦！我这种人，我这种人…”

“所以我现在在问你，你为什么要避开我！告诉我原因！”

“那只是我个人的原因，和环君没有关系！”

“既然跟我没关系，那你为什么要避开我！明明就有什么吧？！你不是说我是你最最重要的人嘛，那你为什么不能告诉我？！”

“正因为环君是我最重要的人，所以有些事才不能说！”

环在激烈的争论中坐起身来，原本就解开了纽扣的睡衣领口随着动作歪过去，露出细长的锁骨。壮五立刻移开目光，下一秒便失去了平衡，环抓住他的手腕，双臂紧紧地圈住他，他的鼻尖重重撞在了环的肩上，硌得他鼻子发酸，生理性的泪水立刻涌出来。

“…环君。”

“我会一直跟随小壮的。”环的声音近在耳侧，“不论发生什么，我都会站在小壮的这一边。只要是你说的话，我都会拼命认真去听…所以，不要什么都瞒着我啊…”

就像是吊在眼前的鲜红的，诱人的果实。近在咫尺，触手可及。

坦白出一切的话一定就能变得轻松了。把滚动在自己脚边的皮球踢到对方的那一边去。接下来烦恼的人就不再是自己，只需要露出不安和弱势的表情，等待对方的回复就好了。

——我喜欢你。不是作为成员，不是作为拍档的那种喜欢。

——我喜欢舞台上的你。舞台背后的你。开心地笑着的时候的你。愤怒地向亲人挥起拳头的时候的你。喜欢帅气的偶像，喜欢不器用的笨蛋高中生，喜欢到想要把你从众人瞩目的舞台上夺走的地步，喜欢到想要命令全世界的人都注目舞台上光彩夺目的你的地步。

——嫉妒，愤怒，不安，恐惧与我的喜欢表里一面。堵在胸口的血液一边高喊着喜欢，一边疯狂地怂恿着掠夺和独占。我喜欢你，我喜欢你，我喜欢你。

但是…

壮五把脸埋进拍档的颈窝，慢慢地张开双手，回抱住面前皮肤滚烫的少年：

“环君是我最重要的人。我不想做任何让你感到悲伤的事…但我反而让你感觉不安了，对不起…我再也不会让你独自一人了。”

“…嗯。那原谅你了。”

“我有很重要的事情想要跟环君分享。但现在还不是时机。我不想牵制你，误导你，用我的心情置换你的心情。我希望能够等环君再长大一点，再经历更多一点。”

“你觉得我还只是个小孩吗？”

壮五能够感觉到拍档的心脏在怦怦跳动：“环君还是高中生呀。”

“…可我永远都不可能追上你的。”

“是这样呢。”

“那还要等多久。”

“嗯…等到你成年？”

“诶，太久了吧，还有两年多耶。现在就告诉我啊。”

**我喜欢你。请和我交往吧。请让我吻你。请成为我的所有物吧。**

“现在，现在还不是时机。”

“…那我在小壮的心里排第几名？”

“第一名。环君比任何人都要更重要。”

“一直都是？”

“一直都是。”

“那我知道了…两年，好久啊。”

“每天都一起度过的话，时间会过得很快的。”

环的睡衣上也散发着甜甜的香气，壮五悄无声息地把嘴唇印在拍档的侧颈。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 一点题外话。  
> 万理是第一个发现壮五对环抱有特殊感情的人（那也是当然的了，他可是MEZZO’’的经纪人）。大和是第二个，三月是第三个（突然发现这个顺序的设定和名字连锁了）。三月因为担心壮五会怀抱太多的烦恼而爆炸，向万理请教过应该怎么迂回地开解他。
> 
> 另一点题外话。  
> 环是真的没有意识到自己得了流感。因为打过流感疫苗了，所以他只是单纯地以为自己那段时间太累了所以才头重脚轻。又因为壮五看起来像是在烦恼什么的样子，所以也没找到机会说出来。——他的房间里也当然是没有体温计的。  
> 另外，好孩子请不要模仿。流感的传染性是很强的，发现得了流感请一定要请假休息。
> 
> 最后一点题外话。  
> Pink Camellia的花语是，有节制的爱。


End file.
